The Welcome to Celestia Tour
The Welcome to Celestia Tour is the first concert tour by English-Scottish girl group The Laylas. The tour was launched to promote their debut album Celestia and had it's debut show on March 30, 2013 in Glasgow, Scotland. Concert Synopsis The show starts off with a video collage on the jumbotron displaying home videos of the band members performing as children. Delilah is seen playing the role of Dorothy singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" in a production of The Wizard of Oz at a local theatre at age 8. Tiffany is then seen singing "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston in her early teens during the talent portion of a beauty pageant. Ellie is seen playing a guitar with her father at age 9. Nadia is seen singing "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper at her school talent show at age 13. Finally, Shan is seen singing "Hero" by Mariah Carey at age 10. A still from each video is paused and eventually mesh together and "The Laylas: Welcome to Celestia Tour" in The Laylas's signature font is seen on the screen. Next, 5 poles with a circle shaped platform on the bottom start coming down from the ceiling, each with a member of the band standing on it. At the far left, Tiffany is seen with a blue pole/platform, to the left of her Ellie is seen with a pink pole/platform, in the centre Delilah is seen with a red pole/platform, to the left of her Shan is seen with a yellow/pole platform, and at the far right Nadia is seen with a purple pole/platform. Each member is wearing a tank top/leather pants combo which has the same color as their pole/platform with black knee-high high-heeled boots. The group starts singing "Karma Queen" with an elaborate dance routine until they introduce the show to the audience. Next, they begin singing "Shining" as background dancers join them. Ellie's guitar is brought out to her as the group sits down on a stool colored the same as their outfit as they begin singing "Playing With Fire." After the final note of "Playing With Fire" is sung, emergency lights come on and alarms sound. An overhead announcer alerts the audience to remain calm because a twister is coming. The group performs "Twister" with spectacular special effects such as wind machines and even rain coming down hitting the audience briefly. When the song finishes the announcer comes back over the intercom telling the audience that "the twister has just mysteriously vanished." An exclusive backstage video is now shown of the group behind the scenes, while they are changing for part 2. A clip is shown of random girls gossiping about a girl named Fiona and different things she's done when the group comes back out, now decked in matching white v-neck t-shirts, black super-high tops converse sneakers and a short ruffled skirt the same color of their previous outfit. The group performs "Fiona" with another elaborately choreographed dance routine. After, "Supernova" is performed with black lights illuminating the stadium. Next, Ellie's guitar is brought out again and the girls begin to swing on swings coming from the ceiling that matches the color of their skirts. "Three Years and Counting" is performed as well as "Fading to Dawn" while on the swings. The swings slowly are brought up until not being able to be seen by the audience and the girls go backstage to change for the encore. While this is happening, a prerecorded mashup of "I Can Tell You Want Me" and "Rude Boy" is shown with a video incorporating the girls all flirting with the same man (played by Joey Mitchell) in different places. Since Shan doesn't sing in "I Can Tell You Want Me" she only sings in the "Rude Boy" part. The girls now come back on stage for the encore dressed all the same in a white tank top featuring The Laylas's logo, cutoff denim shorts, black fishnet stockings and black converse sneakers. The set changes drastically and it is now seen as a cloud-like palace. The group performs "Celestia" and at the end of the song they all race into the palace and on the jumbotron "Welcome to Celestia" is seen in The Laylas's signature font. Reception Critical The Welcome to Celestia Tour has recieved mainly positive reveiws from critics, many calling it "an absolute fun night" and "just like you're at a dance club." Hailey McRue of Lillboard Magazine commented that the tour is "fun for everyone" and gave it 8/10 stars. Robert Thymes of BoomBoomBoom Magazine said that it's "just amazing" and "you can tell how strong their voices actually are." He awarded the tour 9/10 stars. Commercial The Welcome to Celestia Tour was immensely successful in the box office, selling out 40/49 of its shows. In Europe the tour made over $5,000,000 and in North America the tour made over $8,000,000. In Oceania the tour made over $1,000,000. Overall, the tour made over $14,000,000. After Legs 3 and 4 of the tour were canceled, all tickets were refunded and the tour made a total of $12,000,000. Supporting Acts *Marina and the Diamonds Leg 1, select dates *AlunaGeorge Leg 1, select dates *Krewella Leg 2, select dates *Lights Leg 2, select dates *Iggy Azalea Leg 3, select dates (canceled) *Havana Brown Leg 3, select dates (canceled) *Niki & the Dove Leg 4 (canceled) Setlist Part 1: (Costumes: DELILAH: Red leather pants and tank top, black knee-high high-heeled boots ELLIE: Pink leather pants and tank top, black knee-high high-heeled boots SHAN: Yellow leather pants and tank top, black knee-highed high-heeled boots NADIA: Purple leather pants and tank top, black knee-high high-heeled boots TIFFANY: Blue leather pants and tank top, black knee-high high-heeled boots) *"Karma Queen" *"Shining" *"Playing With Fire" *"Twister" Part 2: (Costumes: ALL: White v-neck t-shirt, black converse super-high tops sneakers DELILAH: Short red skirt with ruffles ELLIE: Short pink skirt with ruffles SHAN: Short yellow skirt with ruffles NADIA: Short purple skirt with ruffles TIFFANY: Short blue skirt with ruffles) *"Fiona" *"Supernova" *"Three Years and Counting" *"Fading to Dawn" *"I Can Tell You Want Me/Rude Boy" Encore: (Costumes: ALL: White tank top with The Laylas logo, cutoff denim shorts, black fishnet stockings, black converse sneakers) *"Celestia" Tour Dates Canceled Dates Category:Tours